Sk8er Boi
by LoneRose23
Summary: When everything she has ever known is ripped away from her, Max has more problems than she cares to admit. With a new school, no friends, and a dad she just met, Max is forced to make the best out of her new life. Fang however is frustrated with the arrival of this brown eyed beauty. In one glance, he who said never again, unwillingly losses his broken heart to this torn girl.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

The pain in his eyes was unmistakable. Those beautiful dark eyes, the ones I fell in love with instantly upon sight, held a deep hurt. A hurt that I had placed there.

"But..I thought-"

"You thought wrong Fang. There was never an 'us' okay? Get over it already!" The words stumbled out of my mouth just like I had rehearsed so may times before, yet the sting of saying them aloud was still fresh.

His gaze wavered from mine as he took a deep breath as if to steady himself. To be honest, this isn't how I imagined it would be. This isn't how I wanted it to be, that I promise you.

"I..I understand," He said softly as he reached for my hand. No, this was all wrong. He wasn't supposed to do this!

"How can you say that?!" I demanded, my voice harsh as I yanked my hand away from his touch, "I just ripped your heart out and broke it into tiny pieces and you say you understand?!"

"What else am I suppose to say?! I tell you I love you and you do this. I don't understand ok! Happy? I am beyond comprehension right now! I don't know what went wrong..we were so happy then bam! Who is it?"

"W-what do you mean?" His eyes narrowed at my question and my heart took a plunge. He thought I was cheating on him. With every fiber in my body, I wanted to dispel the lies, all of them but I knew I couldn't. After all, he was punk and I did ballet. It was unacceptable.

"Just tell me..please. You owe me that much." Do I dare? Do I, for the first time in my life, do the right thing and not lie?

No.

"Dylan," I breathed. His hands balled up in fists as he cursed loudly. I was a horrid person.

"Dylan? As in my best friend Dylan?!"

"Yes." A very terrible person, but do I regret it?

No.

He turned his back to me, his hands still in fists and I willed myself to not let any tears fall. This was the right thing to do; we could never truly be anyway, it just wasn't done.

"Fang..I..I'm sorr-"

"Go."

"W-what?"

"Go," He turned to me, his eyes rolling with booming thunder, "Just leave. I don't want anything to do with you ever again. I made the mistake once, it's not happening again. Never forget that or what you just lost because quite frankly, no other guy is ever going to love you like I do- did. Now get out of my life."

"But-"

"Don't! Don't…please..just go." If my heart wasn't already broken before, it was now.

"Fine," I snapped, "Good riddance."

And just like that, I walked out of Fang's life. Just like that, my heart was crushed and torn out and just like that, I became a person no one deserves to know within the blink of an eye.

Just like that.

As my heels clicked against the pavement, I finally let my suppressed tears fall. Right then, I made a promise to myself. Never would I forgive them. Not ever.

But I knew that promise was hollow, I was nothing without them. I had to like them otherwise I was no better off than Fang- a nothing. Pulling out my phone, I dialed Stacey's number and awaited her cheerful voice.

"Hello Darling! Did you go through with it then? Please tell me he squirmed like the pathetic worm he is," She laughed gleefully. _Remember: you're nothing without them._

"Yeah," I scoffed, "He practically begged me to stay. So pathetic!"

"Oh my gosh! And you said you actually liked him?! Girl what was wrong with you?"

"I..I don't know."

"Darling..you are over him right? Because if you aren't we're going to have some problems, you realize that don't you?"

"Of course I'm over him! Are you kidding me?" The line was silent and panic hit me dead on, "He was nothing to me..although I do have to admit, I enjoyed breaking his poor little heart. You should have seen his face Stace- priceless!"

"Oh how I envy you! Well enough about that loser, come on over, I have a real man here that is dying to meet you."

"Be there in five! Toodles!"

"Ta ta love!"

I hit end numbly and continued walking on. He meant everything to me, how could I so blatantly lie like that? God..why was I such as terrible person?! The tears wouldn't stop, they steamed down my face smearing my perfectly applied makeup. _Great! Now I really can't go to Stace's! If she she's me, she'll disown me for sure. _

Turning on my heel, I sprinted towards my aunt's white three-story house. I swung open the door and called out to aunt Lilly but the house only held a lonely silence. I thought by coming here it would be different, but I was wrong. Looking on the bright side though, at least I had Rufus here. As if hearing my thoughts, the fat orange tabby poked his head around the corner and let out a scary yowl that he did when he was bored.

"Hey there Ruffy," I crooned as I bent at the waist to scratch his stubby ears. He meowed again nipping at my wrist this time, "I love you too boy." He's about the only thing I felt the emotion towards. There was Fang but..he's a thing of the past. I never love loved him anyway. At least that's what Stacey says, but I feel there was more than just-

Shaking my head, I walked to the stairs and began the long journey to my bedroom. Exactly forty-five steps. It seems like the only thing that keeps me in size three jeans. Stace and Tiff always nag me though, they say I need to slim down more to get into size two by summer time. Truth is, I love eating too much. They nag, nag, nag so I work out, I run, I do yoga, but by the time I get home I have eaten some 200 calories after burning about 600. Fang always told me I was beautiful, he made me feel beautiful when everyone else told me I wasn't.

Huffing, I reached for my doorknob and pushed the door open and walked into my room that was custom designed for me by my aunt. A baby blue queen size canopy bed occupied the far right corner of the room with white night stands, a crystal lamp on each. A huge white Persian rug was spread out on the wood floor giving the room a look of class. A desk with my school books and lap top were in the far left corner along with a large bookshelf crammed with books that nobody probably has ever read. My favorite thing about the room was the gigantic walk-in closet full of everything imaginable. If you haven't realized by now, my aunt is rich. She has been married three times, been divorced twice, and killed the last guy. Totally kidding! He passed away a year ago, but how? I don't actually know… But the closet! It's amazing!

I saunter in and quickly grab a clean pair of jeans and a fresh, mint green tank top. Although I may act like pink is my favorite color for my reputation's sake, it's actually green. I think it goes good with my eyes. I quickly change and sit down at my cluttered vanity. I reapply black eyeliner to my eyes, fix my eye shadow, cover up any blemishes, coat my lips with pink lip gloss, and then run my brushes' soft bristles through my curly, red hair.

"Show time Lissa," I whisper to the Barbie doll staring back at me. And that's exactly what it is. A show.

* * *

Okay so this is my go at my second FanFic so for those who kept up with my last story (if you haven't i would love it if you checked it out: Embers of Love) ya'll know I love comments and that hasn't changed. So I know this is only a prologue so i won't pressure for comments just yet, but in the later chaps I would love reviews, just warning ya'll ;) Well I hope ya like it so far. I thought it would be kinda cool to start out with Lissa's viewpoint since well nobody ever really cares about her. I suppose it's the whole rival between her and Max..which I'm guilty of not really liking her as a character too, but what do you think? Why do we hate Lissa so darn much? Comment your thoughts below since there isn't really much to comment on story wise, but if ya find something don't hold back! Thanks for reading~ LoneRose :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

_(1 year later: Max's Pov)_

"Honey I swear it won't be as bad as you're making it out to be. He's a nice guy, give him a chance."

"A nice guy? Do you really expect me to buy that when you divorced the guy a year after you married him?!" By the hard exhale of breath, I knew I had overstepped my boundaries, but honestly I didn't care anymore. What kind of mother did this?!

"Max," My mum said with forced patience, it was actually quite funny but I didn't dare laugh, "I'm not asking that much of you-"

"You're dumping me onto a father I have never even met after pulling me away from a school and friends I have had all my life! How can you even say that?!"

"Maximum I am doing this for us!"

"Bull! You're doing this for yourself, we both know that. Face it mom, you love work more than you have ever loved me." Although my arms were crossed and my eyes glued to the passing scenery as if I were just a young child and not seventeen, the words were more true than I care to admit. Ever since she got that dumb job at the hospital, we grew farther and farther apart. She worker later, took on more shifts, and basically became a stranger to her only child all "for my benefit". But let's face the facts here. She did it for herself.

"Max," She sighed slowly braking to a stop at a red light, "Please try to understand where I am coming from. I..I didn't tell you this before, but the reason for all those extra shifts is because I..have been late on the last two rents. Now before you blow this out of proportion, hold your horses and listen. By taking this additional job, I can catch up with the payments and hopefully get back on track. We finally can go back to the old us. I'd really like to see that Max, honest. As much as you like to think I enjoy working eight hours a day, seven days a week over spending time with you, you're wrong. I have to do this Max, I can't let you down."

I sat there dumbfounded and speechless. I felt like an idiot. How could I so readily accuse without knowing the reason?

"Mum..I'm sorry…I didn't know. I wish you would have told me, I could have helped out or-"

"This isn't your burden Max. Just promise to behave at your father's okay. Try."

"Okay," I drew out with a sigh but deep down inside, I knew that it was going to be really hard. And from the looks of everything, I was right. "Please tell me this is not his house." But the left turn into the long gravel driveway answered my question.

I'm not really sure what I was expecting, but a log cabin was really far from my musings. One thing was sure- it was going to be a long summer.

"Max..give it a change. You promised." Ugh don't you just hate promises sometimes? You look back and are just like what the heck was I thinking? Yeah, experiencing just a lot of that right now.

"You nervous?" I looked over to see worried dark brown eyes staring intently at me. Was I? To be honest I was petrified but psh I'd never admit that.

"No." As I cracked open the car door and stepped, the smell of pin needles quickly assaulted my nose making it scrunch up probably in a not very attractive way. The cabin was small yet possessed a warm, homey feeling. Tall pines were sprinkled all around the area giving it a secluded feel…_Weren't there serial killers that hid out in places like this?!_ Looking over my shoulder, I felt a shiver run up my spin. I felt eyes. "Uhhh.."

"Max come on sweetness!"_ Right. Get a hold of yourself, there's nothing out here. No Bigfoot, no monsters, no creatures, and especially no killers._

I jogged up to the door where my mum stood looking nervously between me and a man. My father.

"Long time no see dad!" I said in my cheeriest voice I could manage, "Oh but wait, I actually never _did_ see did I? Ha my bad."

"I see she inherited my humor," He said with a smirk giving me a once-over looking almost disinterested. What the heck? You see your daughter for the first time and this is your greeting?! Screw you. And I guess my glare I shot at him said that well. "Charming daughter we have. Ahem excuse my manners, please do come in." With a hand he gestured into his lovely abode.

"Max please, mind your manners!" Mum hissed under hear breath as we walked in the living room. I almost laughed when I saw the neat little room. Everything was to perfection, even the huge scary looking stuffed bear near the fireplace.

"I'm trying!…I can't help it he's stuck-up. No wonder you two divorced…" I mumbled as he came out with three glasses of iced tea. Jeez this guy is a queer one…

"So…Maximum?" His mossy green eyes focused on mine and I assessed his features closely. Aside from his astounding humor, we really didn't share much of anything else and I secretly thanked the Lord for that. His mossy green eyes looked like baby barf and rotten avocados blended together and his hair, good God, it's the dirtiest blonde I have ever seen-ew. "It's nice to finally meet you. I've always wondered what my daughter was like…now I'm regretting being curious, nightmares do come true!"

"Jeb!" Gasped my mum, her mouth hanging open as if she was mimicking a fish. It opened then closed, then opened then closed once again. Her brown eyes, huge, turned to me. I merely shook my head and turned my attention back to daddy.

"I completely know how you feel. All my seventeen years I had to ponder this moment and now I can only marvel at the flawless scenarios I made up. And you know what? I was right- you're just like the a-hole I thought you would be." His rough laughter rang out loud in the piercing silence.

"Good, good. That's exactly how I hoped you felt. We're going to get along just fine. Don't worry," He cooed as he turned to my mum who was still wide-eyed, "This is going to be wonderful! Just wait and see. By the time you get back, Maximum here will either be dead, a run-away, or perfectly happy here with me and Pooch." Gesturing to a massive white Great Dane rolled over on his side on the rug.

"That's..uhh..very reassuring Jeb. Maybe I should…"

"Nonsense! Max and I will get along famously, won't we darling?" He asked with a sneer. What the hell is up with this dude?! Should I be scared, concerned? Freaked? All of the above?!

"Righttt… Seriously, I'll be fine mum."

"Okkk…"

**XoxoxoXoxoxoxoxo**

"Well now that she's finally gone, let's get this party started!" Jeb's boisterous voice boomed as he clapped his hands and look expectantly at me.

"Uhh..yeah!" I drawled with fake enthusiasm.

"Rules are as follows: No alcohol, no drugs, no smokes." I waited…and waited some more…

"That's all?"

"You want more?" With his sneer back in place, I quickly shook my head no. Seriously, this guy is whacked! Mum had a list of rules. Although I didn't see her much, she was pretty darn strict. "There is however a few minor..things though…" Greattttt.

"Such as?" _Please no chores!_

"Your curfew is ten, no arguing. There will be no boys upstairs. No parties here, period. I won't ask you devote all your time studying because that would only make me a hypocrite so just don't fail okay? Speaking of which, don't skip unless necessary. No trashing this place. Respect Pooca. And no venturing out in the woods late at night. Got it?" I bobbed my head and he narrowed his eyes down to slits. "I'm serious about the woods part Max. Don't stroll around after dusk. Oh and don't freak out if you see a strange young man hanging around here, he works for me. Okay that's all. Your room is upstairs, go find it. Dinner is a six!" And then he slammed the door behind him as he strutted towards his fancy car.

_What the hell?_

I wandered about for quite a time, looking at this and that. I took time to explore the downstairs and to scratch Pooca's tummy which earned me the title of new best friend and then set off on my mission of finding my room. Probably in the attic or something creepy like that, seriously, this guy is like an ax murder or something. As I grabbed the railing and started to climb I couldn't help the feeling of dread that emerged in the pit of my stomach. I was at completely new place which was plopped down in the middle of the woods which was also in the middle of nowhere with my father whom I don't even know. What if _he_ is a killer?! And what was with the whole eerie no going in the woods thing? And- _Max! Stop freaking yourself out! It's gonna be fine…I hope._

I pushed a slightly ajar door open and walked in assuming it was my room by the mild feminine look…then again you never know, daddy seems a little heh odd.

"Good, good! You found your room," His voice boomed from behind me giving me a mini heart attack. "Hahaha got myself a seventeen year old baby here! Nearly jumped a foot!"

"Well maybe you shouldn't go sneaking up behind people!" My face was flushed, heart was pounding, and I had a signature glare upon my face. Damn this guy was…God just like me but worse I assure you. Honestly, who does he think he is?!

"You got a boyfriend?"

"..No."

"Well with that face, I'm not surprised. Hahaha I crack myself up! Listen," His face suddenly turned serious which frew my attention to him, "I have to run into town."

"Meaning?" I inquired as I shoved my clothes in a dresser. I didn't dare open the closet- only because there could be like.. rats or something in it..heh..

"Meaning I'll be gone for a while. There's food in the kitchen, fend for yourself. Lock the door after I leave!" He called over his shoulder while shrugging a jacket on.

"Wait a second! You're leaving me here all alone?! It's nearly dark!" _No this could no be happening, he has to be joking! _

The look on his face confirmed my fears: he wasn't joking.

"Haha you'll be fine Maxi girl. Just lock up after me. Eat something after you finished packing then I don't know…watch some TV or something. I have a mean collection of DVDs on the shelf in the-"

"I've been here about an hour and you're leaving."

"You're a big girl; you can take care of yourself. You don't need me here to baby-sit." The exasperation in his voice spoke for itself. _He thinks I'm a weak little baby, nice going Max! _

"Ugh fine," I said with an eye roll. _Please don't see through me!_ "You _do_ have cable, don't you?"

"That I do..You sure you'll be alright?" His concerned look infuriated me. I didn't want his concern. I threw a bored look over my shoulder and answered with an edge to my voice.

"Yes!"

"Good, good! Well bye then!….Don't let the killers get you!" He called from the stairs.

And I'm pretty sure I peed myself right then and there.

**XoxoxoXoxoxoxoxo**

A soft drizzling rain descended downward on the rooftop about an hour after Jeb left. After unpacking, I cuddled up with Pooca on the leather sofa and together, with the company of buttery popcorn, we got acquainted with the Hallmark channel. The rain however left me pausing to listen every so often for the soft plink plink of it hitting the roof. Normally this sound would be soothing; back home I yearned for rain like this just to listen to the glorious music of water upon shingle, but under these circumstances it just plain unnerving. Every plink was so soft it was barely audible making it sound as if someone stood outside tapping a closed window wanting to come in.

Tap tap tap.

"Heh..You hear that Pooca?" The dog merely blinked at me then settled its head back down on my lap for a snooze, "Great comanpny you are," I scoffed.

Tap tap.

"I wonder…" Trailing off, I grabbed my phone on the coffee table in front of me. If Jeb had cable that meant he had cell phone service as well. With the push of a button, the phone came to life blinding me with its brightness and I couldn't help the feeling a relief that flooded me. This at least kept my worry at bay; I wasn't totally cut off from the world. I quickly scrolled through my contacts and landed on the S's and pressed call when I reached Sam's number. On the second ring his thick as molasses voice graced my ears.

"Hey babe."

"Sam hi! I just wanted to…ya know..talk I guess. Kind of lonely out here."

"Yeah? We miss you already. How's the dad?"

"Umm different to say the least. Mum really seemed hesitant to leave me here at first, but I convinced her otherwise. I hope I just don't regret it."

"He weird?"

"Very."

"Oh..not cool."

"No not cool at-" Again the sound of distant tapping was capable of being heard but this time it was more urgent, more demanding. Could it be Jeb? Did he for get his keys?

"Max? You still there?"

"Uh yeah Sam. I'm just taking a peak outside. I keep hearing this weird noise and I don't know what it is but it's..it's driving me insane!"

"You mean it's scaring you." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. Embarrassment washed over me.

"You know me too well Sam," I mumbled, "It wouldn't be so bad it Jed hadn't left me, not to mention it's raining. It's getting harder by the second too," I said almost to myself while peeking out the front window. No car. Hmm. "Yes I know Sam. Right, gotcha!"

Tap tap tap.

"I have no idea! Yes! Yes he just left. I know rig- AAAHHHHH OMG!"

"Max?! What the hell happened! What is it, are you ok?!" Sam bellowed through the phone but I barely heard him over the now pounding rain.

"T-there..outside. I saw something move outside!"

"Outside where?"

"The window!" I scream whispered. _This is not happening, oh my fricken pancakes_, "What do I do?!"

"Max calm down! It was probably just a..a umm.."

"A what? Sam it was big! Human size big! Should I call the cops?!"

"Call the? Max no-"

BOOM

"Ahhh!" An earsplitting crack of lightning bolted down from the sky lighting up the dark night allowing me to see outside.

Something was out there.

_Someone_ was out there.

"Sam oh my God Sam I was saw-"

"Max slow down! I can barely hear you. Talk louder."

"Louder?! I'm screaming!"

Boom

"What? I can't hear you! You keep…cracking up. Is it…..there?"

"What? Storming? Yes! It's storming ba-"

"Max…hear you! Are you ok?"

"Sam? Sam!"

"….."

"Damn it!" I cursed at the phone hating myself for being such a scaredy cat. My fingers flew across the small buttons, pounding on them as if it was my only life line but the screen flashed 'no signal'.

Tap tap tap.

Swiveling around I finally saw the figure of a man at the back sliding glass door standing there dripping wet, face plastered up against the glass, hands urgently pulling at the door knob.

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" My hand flew out in hopes to find something, anything to defend myself but there was nothing. Darting to the kitchen, I quickly yanked out the silverware drawer and withdrew a large, pointing chef knife. Thank God I played treasure hunt in here while trying to make peanut butter and jelly for dinner otherwise…

Another crack of lightning struck, this time closer to the house making the lights sputter on and off. Gripping the knife for dear life, I slowly turned around and forced myself to exhale the huge gulp of air I had taken in moments before. Suddenly an eerie cold burst of air hit me. The hairs on my arms stood up in protest to the wet, frigid air and I couldn't suppress the shudder that overtook me. Whether it was from the cold or the fear I didn't know, but I did know this:

Someone had opened a door.

"J-Jeb..is that you?" The question quivered out of my mouth and hung heavy in the still of the night. There was no answer. "Jeb cut the crap. This isn't funny!"

Thump. Thump. Thump.

My breath instantly hitched as the thumping sound echoed its way into the kitchen. I knew that sound. Time after time I would scold Sam for walking on mum's hardwood floors with his shoes on but he never listened, he insisted on keeping his work boots on.

"Holy crap!" I whimpered, "S-stay there! I have a knife..I'm not afraid to use it either so back off!" The thud of the heavy shoe stopped and I slowly raised the knife out in front of me. With shaking hands, I stabbed my phone once again with a thumb and the phone shone bright once again yet still read 'no signal'. "Shoot!" My hands quaked as I heard another approaching footstep so, using the phone as my light, I raised it up to light up the room only to sink down onto the floor with a scream.

He stood in the archway of the kitchen staring down at me, his dark hair strung in front of his face dripping wet, his lips quirked up to the side.

One step.

Then another.

One more.

The last thing I saw before my eyes rolled back was his form kneeling down before me, his hand reaching out for me.

* * *

Dun Dun Dun! Ok hey guys, long time no see! Yeah yeah I know- it's be forever and I'm very sorry XD But yeah I kind of lost my train of thought since I haven't touched this in a long time so ya'll have to stay with me on this. Anyway tell me what ya think! Comments are always welcome :) ~LoneRose


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

"Hey..hey you okay?"

"Uhhhh," The moan slipped from my lips as someone shook my shoulder frantically.

"Hey! Wake up already," The voice said again. It was obviously male but as far as I could tell, it didn't belong to Jeb. As he began to shake my shoulder again, I reached out to sloppily slap his hand away.

"S-stop." My voice slurred. The intense pounding in my head was unbelievable; it hurt more than the time Sam convinced me to go horseback riding with him which ending quite quickly on count to my horse throwing me. All I remembered of that moment was flying backward then blackness. Sam said something must have spooked the horse but all I knew was that horseback riding was a no-go from now on. I had a headache for days but this, this was mind splitting. How could hitting whatever I hit hurt worse than being thrown from a horse?!

"Snap out of it and I will."

"Ughhh my head."

"Easy there. Go slow," He cautioned as I pushed myself up into sitting position. Opening my eyes, which was about as easy as prying a metal folding chair apart with bare hands, I saw dark eyes peering down at me looking mildly concerned.

"W-who are you? What are you doing here any- Oh my God!_ You_! Get away from-" Jumping over the couch in a way that would make any ninja jealous, I scrambled away from him and lunged for my phone.

"Chill out!" From his face, he obviously was trying to stay calm but his worried tone gave him away. He stood up and ran a hand through his shaggy, black hair, cursing under his breath. "Look, wait."

But like any sensible girl my fingers dialed 911.

"911 What's your emergency?"

Just as I opened my mouth to answer, the guy lunged at me grabbing my waist and pulled me down to the ground.

"Sorry uhh wrong number," He gruffly muttered into the receiver then quickly hit 'end call' and tossed the phone onto the rug where Pooca still slept. Top rate guard dog he is." What the hell?! I told you to-"

"Please…d- don't hurt me," I whispered, tears rimming my eyes. _Don't cry!_ My head screamed to me. _It will make you look even more weak than you already are you wimp!_ But my eyes betrayed me.

"What?!" His confusion actually looking genuinely real until he took in the situation. "Sorry.." He released my waist that he had pinned to the floor and scooted his body from mine. "Damn..Look I'm sorry..I.." He paused to glance over at me and grimaced as he saw my quivering lip, "I'm not going to hurt you, I promise. Please..don't cry." His hand slowly approached me and without thinking my hand, curled into ball, sloppily hit his nose making him yelp out in pain. "Oww! What the hell was that for?!"

"Get away from me!"

"Owww! You made me bleed!" His eyes accused me as he cupped his nose to capture the scarlet blood that ran from his nose. From the looks of all the oozing blood, I would have to say I must have hit him pretty hard heh heh hehh…

"You broke in!"

"That hardly counts as breaking in, besides you wouldn't let me in and it was pouring outside!" He managed. Blood strain his chin and I kind of felt guilty. Only kind of though.

"Let you in?! Why would I let you in?"

"It was raining," He spat, "I forgot my key and I knocked for about five minutes yet you still didn't let me in! I..opened the door the only other way I knew how."

"By breaking it?! And why would you have a key to this place?"

"I didn't break the door, I picked the lock idiot. Speaking of idiots, I work here you moron! Who the hell are you?!"

"W-wha?" Works here? Jeb said don't be creeped out if I saw a strange young man lurking about, he works for me my voice helpfully supplied. Clenching my eyes tight I sucked in a gulp of air, "You work here."

"Yes I work here. Now who are you before I call the cops on _you_." My eyes popped open and meet two angry black orbs. Well I just made my first enemy here, congrats Max.

"I'm Max…Jeb's daughter.."

"_You're_ Jeb's daughter?"

"Yes I'm Jeb's-"

"Look whatever, I'm Nick. I'd go into detail but my nose is kind of bleeding thanks to you."

"I..I'm sorry..I thought.." Shifting foot to foot, I suddenly found my brightly painted toe nails very, very interesting. "Here," I dashed to the kitchen and snagged up a dish-towel and thrust it at him.

"Thanks, I guess." Putting it up to his nose, he took a seat in a nearby armchair making himself comfortable, too comfortable.

"Sooo what exactly do you do here?" Instead of paying attention to me, Nick leaned down and scratched Pooca's side making the dog's tail pound the floor and I grimaced. _Thump thump thump._ How could I ever live this down? I practically assaulted my father's worker.

"I do the upkeep. Jeb isn't around much so he hired me about a year or so back. What about you? What's your story? Jeb mention you would be coming but didn't say anything else on the matter."

"My mum..she wanted me to meet him," I lied.

"Oh…you like him?"

"He's..fine I guess."

"Just fine?"

"I've been with him for like an hour that is before he high-tailed and left me here all alone so I haven't really got a chance to..get to know him I guess."

"He's a good man, different but he has a good heart. Helped me through rough times in the past but I do have to warn you. This alone thing that you're so scared of? Get over it now. Jeb is rarely here and I doubt that's gonna change just because you're here."

'I'm not s-" I started to protest bit his eyes peeked up at me through dark, thick lashes and my words trailed off.

"Right. Of course you're not. How's your hand?" He asked nodding his head towards the hand I cradled.

"Fine," I lied again. With one last swipe to his nose, he got up and walked to the kitchen to come back again with a blood-free face and an icepack in hand.

"Give it here."

"No! I said I'm fin- Hey!"

"Shut up," He growled as he snatched my wrist and pulled my hand towards him. His touch was light and delicate as his fingers flew across my skin igniting it wherever his fingers gently trailed leaving me mesmerized. "Come closer," He murmured tugging me forward. He was so close, a meager breath away that I could see the faint stubble that dusted his strong jaw creating a dim shadow. _Ohh my…_ Breathing in, I caught of whiff of pine needles and something spicy- cologne? Shampoo perhaps? _No it couldn't be shampoo. His hair is drenched and smells like rain. Hmm.._I tried to turn away, to avert my zealous gaze but my eyes clung to his rugged features.

I noticed his black hair, still wet and clinging to his face, brushed past his cheekbones laying in tangles on his olive skin. A thin, white scar ran the vertical length of his bottom lip leaving me desperately trying to suppress the urge to trace it with my quivering fingers. _What is wrong with me? Max get a hold of yourself girl!_ But I couldn't. Everything about him was edgy yet intriguing, captivating. "Nothing is broken, just swollen," His gruff voice said startling me out of my daydream all too quick.

"Uhh..thank you," I breathed retracting my hand from his grasp. After a moment of silence he looked up, his charcoal eyes sparkling, "You didn't have to do that."

"Well aware sweetheart."

"…Right. Sooo umm why did you say you were here?"

"Didn't."

"Of course you didn't," I muttered under my breath and although he tried, Nick failed to hide his amused smirk, "Do you usually come here? Where do you live? How about your family, where are they?"

"Nosy one aren't you."

"Well if you just had some creepy guy break into your home, you'd be a little curious too!"

"You think I'm creepy." There was no question in his voice, it lingered in his dark, solid eyes. He leaned back into the armchair, his eyes steadily trained on solely me.

"I…I-"

"I intimated you. Interesting," He drawled in a smooth honey voice while studying me, eyeing me up and down with an unreadable mask. I couldn't help but wonder what he saw. Did he see his boss's daughter, a girl with brown hair and plain brown eyes? Or just a random girl sitting across from him, mildly attractive with sun-streaked brown hair and shimmering chocolate eyes? Maybe a really hot chick with high cheekbones and plump lips? Not likely. Perhaps just another pretty face with a tall figure and slim waist? A stuck-up brat? A cute bookworm? After his scrutinizing inspection was over, he leaned forward resting his forearms on his knees, "Look sorry about what happened tonight, I never meant for any of that to happen like it did. I'm sorry. Other than than..welcome? I hope you like it here?"

"Thanks?-"

"Whatever. Look I would really love to do this all night, chat and what not but I'm really tired so I'm hitting the sack. G'night." He stood and strode to the stairs as if this was something he had done many times before. Maybe it is..

"Excuse me?!" Without stopping or even looking over his shoulder he called back to me.

"You're excused sweetheart!"

**XOXOXOXOXOXXOOOXXOXO**

Later up in my new room, after five minutes of standing dumbfounded and gaping at the stairs which Nick climbed, I changed into my plaid pj shorts and favorite pink, lacy tank top. Yes I know, me in pink or even in lace for the matter is unprecedented, but his is the side of me that no one knows, the secret side and I'm not talking perverted secret life side. I too believe it or not have a girly side and I'll admit pink lace is indeed my downfall, not that anyone will live to witness it. Not even Sam knew about this secret pleasure and that's huge considering Sam knows nearly everything about me.

Why you ask is this such a big deal? Well..I was brought up to be the strong one. I was the girl who grew up without a dad, the girl who rarely had her mum around, who didn't have all that many friends because kids thought I was weird, I was even the girl who got bullied on occasion. Being stong and fearless was the only way I got through middle school thus my reputation was born. Max: Badass. Only thing was that was kinda all show. Truth: I did break a girl's nose freshman year for calling my best friend fat, I did hang out pretty menacing looking guys, I had more detentions accumulated than most burn-outs, and I had a tendency to back talk to whoever I wanted. Also truth: I loved chick-flicks and romance novels, I adored cute things, loved chocolate chip cookies, bubble baths, and pink lacy things. I had an enormous soft spot for small, fuzzy animals and always dreamt of finding "The One."More truth: I hate roller coasters because they're scary, I hate spiders because they too are scary, and I really hate being alone especially in the dark during thunderstorms because that is really, really scary. Fearless or not? That is the question.

Reaching for my phone I hit speed dial and waited for Same to pick up. Like always he picked up on the second ring.

"Hey babe."

"Sam!" I threw myself backward landing on my new queen four-posted bed with a smile. Whether it was from the comforting embraced of the bed or Sam's voice I'll never know but nonetheless I was happy.

"Everything okay? The phone died and yeah I was worried about you Max."

"Everything is fine. It was just this guy, he works for my dad and-"

"You're there with a guy?"

"Umm well I guess you could say that. He's somewhere-"

"What about us?"

"Us?" I asked dumbly, "I…I um didn't even know there was an 'us' Sam. You never really said anything and that's kind of key in a relationship."

"I thought you knew!"

"Knew what Sam?"

"I…I don't want you with that guy okay?"

"Oh my gosh," I was whole heartedly bemused, "You're jealous aren't you?"

"Max I'm serious. What do you know about this guy? Where's he at anyway?"

"No clue actually. I'm guessing a spare bedroom? I think he stays he often but that's only a guess and all I know is he works for Jeb."

"Nothing else? Max the guy could be a pervert! Why in the hell are you still in the same house with him?"

"Sam it's fine! I'm fine, really. Dad should be home soon anyway. Not like the guy is gonna kill me in my sleep or…"

"Max stop it, you'll give yourself nightmares." The comment stung but only because I knew he was right. He knew me all too well, I mean how couldn't he? He was there when I toilet papered my first house on Halloween which made me nearly pee my pants because I was almost caught, he saw me jump at lame scary movies, scream during cheesy haunted house walks, quiver in thunderstorms. It was pathetic really but that was me: The baby. Nick as right, I had to get over this.

"I'm going to bed. I'll call you in the morning or maybe in the evening. Give my love to the gang!"

"Max wait! Was it something I said? I-"

"Goodnight Sam," I groaned. Closing my eyes, I listened to the raindrops hitting the window in a soft melody and relief washed through me- no more scary thunderstorm. Suddenly my phone buzzed breaking the silence of the night. I hesitated before reaching for it, it's probability Sam again I thought, but when I opened the text it was from a number I didn't recongize.

**So how's lover boy?**

_Who is this?_

**Your secret admirer.**

_Excuse me?_

**You're excused. So is lover boy really jealous of me, I'm curious.**

_Nick?! How did you get my number? You really_ are_ a creep!_

**Aww that hurts. I know how lover boy feels now.**

_What does that mean._

**That you're pretty snappy.**

_I am not! Ugh what do you even want?!_

**To annoy you. And to tell you to not talk so loud, thin walls darlin', paper thin.**

_You're the next door over?_

**To the left of you. Feel free to visit anytime via window ;)**

_Pervert! Go away!_

**I'm hurt :( You like lover boy more than me.**

_Stop calling him that. His name is Sam…and I don't like him._

**You sure about that? **

_No..I mean I thought I did. But I'm here now, I have a whole new life!_

**Which automatically makes him not apart of it? If you like the guy…**

_I don't._

**Righttt **

_Why isn't Jeb home yet?_

**Nice change of subject. Road probably flooded, storms always do that to these crummy roads.**

_Does it storm often?_

**You afraid of that too?**

_No!..maybe.._

**How long you here for?**?

_Idk. All summer and a little into the school year? Why?_

**You make a list of all the things you're afraid of and I guarantee you by the time you leave, you will be cured of all.**

_Oh really? You seem so confident. How do you purpose I will be 'cured'?_

**I'm the cure**

_You? Lol wow_

**Go ahead and laugh but I'm serious, I can help you. Let's bet on it. If I cure you of all your fears then I get whatever I want from you and vise versa. Deal?**

_Lol you're joking_

**Not at all**

_…Why not. What do I have to lose anyway, not like you can win this_

**We'll see**

_You're full of it_

**I know. Now go to bed.**

_You seriously think you can boss me around?_

**Goodnight Max…sleep tight and don't let the bed bugs bite….or the boogeyman.**

I couldn't help but smile as I texted him a goodnight in return. Maybe Nick is just the person I need: A friend.

* * *

There ya be! Hope ya'll are liking it. If ya have any comments or suggestions feel free to leave them down below. Many Thanks -LoneRose :)


End file.
